


Embers in the Family

by EntropyAndChaos



Series: Quick Fic One-Shots [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Adoptive family, Gen, Mentee!Violet, Mentor!jacquelyn, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropyAndChaos/pseuds/EntropyAndChaos
Summary: To strike at the core of the fire and watch as the flames burst and disappear
Series: Quick Fic One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647301
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Embers in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Notes - This is not heavily edited. The whole concept of this oneshot was to take the bolded words (pain, house, believe, gallant, and croon) and just write what I wanted.

Violet took a deep breath, lying in bed. The **pain** the girl felt today was nothing that she had before. It was worsening astronomically with every second, every tick of the clock going by as her eyes refused to close, despite pressing through the night and into dawn.

“It’s only one more day.”

This was the first time it happened. The **house** felt so empty without Jacquelyn. Violet could almost hear Jacq’s voice, telling her, shushing and watching over her as Jacq stroked the young girl’s hair to calm her down when she told Violet what had to be done.

“I **believe** in you. Say strong, my bairn.”

* * *

The day Violet met her, she couldn’t help but be drawn to Jacq. She was like Joan of Arc, a revolutionary figure in her life. A **gallant** warrior with a heart of gold. Jacquelyn took her in off the streets and taught her the ways that were dying.

There are many fires in this world, both literal and figurative. While the former may be taken care of by the official fire departments, the latter was tackled by a certain group of volunteers, dubbed the volunteer fire department.

There was fear, however, in such a department. Fire was being fought with fire, and the world was slowly going up in smoke. Jacquelyn had left the department when she had learned the dangers of such work and sought out to remove the source of the original fire.

And when Violet was taken in by Jacq, that is when she began to learn about espionage and the ways she can conquer such fires.

She didn’t have to fight fire with fire.

She would simply strike at the core of the fire and watch as the flames burst and disappear.

* * *

When Violet heard the door open, she leaped up from her bed and ran to the entrance, only to stop and see the sight that was Jacquelyn.

From head to toe, she was covered in soot. There was what Violet could assume was blood, and the way that Jacq was putting weight on her left foot made it clear that there was at least a twisted ankle ailing her. A burn, minimum second degree, across the shoulder blade made the image complete.

Despite the sorry state she was in, Jacquelyn smiled softly and held her arms out, as for Violet to rush up and hug her gingerly, avoiding the injured shoulder, and sob into her shoulder. Jacquelyn smiled, and **crooned** in her musical voice,

“I’m home, bairn. I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 fic, please feel free to give me some reviews and critiques! Everything is welcome.


End file.
